A World All Her Own
by Newfi Girl
Summary: This is a short one-shot of how Alice Cullen views the world she lives in. With the power of Precognition, Alice can already see more than most, but she also looks deeper into her life at present. Hints of Alice/Jasper.


**_Title:_ A World All Her Own**

**_Main Character:_ Alice Cullen. Hints of Alice/Jasper.**

**_Summary:_ This is a short one-shot of how Alice Cullen views the world she lives in. With the power of Precognition, Alice can already see more than most, but she also looks deeper into her life at present.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not, nor do I have any intentions to claim any of the original Twilight characters. As much as I wish it weren't true, they were created and are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm merely interpreting my view of my favorite character in the series, along with hints of my favorite character pairing.**

* * *

Dead leaves crackled under her feet as she walked fluently through the forest, but only because she knew no one could hear. She could have quite easily stayed silent, but she didn`t want to, not yet. There were too many sounds to be heard; to many sights to be seen that required beautiful noise. She scuffled her small feet and watched as leaves and twigs fluttered out of her way, cutting out a path all her own.

Pausing, she breathed in deeply and received the life-sustaining substance that her lungs no longer required. The organs had sat dormant for hundreds of years and would do so for hundreds more. Yet, with no oxygen, the woman launched into a series of swings and twirls, dodging trees that became only blurs. She laughed with delight as she danced gracefully, her arms held out like propellers as they sliced through the air. She took pride in being different. Her heart was in the right place and her mind all her own- that`s all that mattered to her.

Some would merely see the surrounding forest as trees and battered shrubs. She saw it as a world all its own. The sound of rabbits hiding contently in their dens, deer grazing a few miles south, leaves brushing against branches as they swayed in time with the breeze- everything was crystal clear. As she stopped and placed her palm upon the trunk of an old Oak, she couldn`t fathom how others couldn`t see the story behind its still life. As a smile unintentionally formed upon her lips, it was as if she could feel the very water flowing through its wooden roots. Every scratch upon the bark told a different story. Perhaps a wood pecker searching for food or a harsh storm that left its determined mark on the land.

The dead leaves told their own stories of how they`d ended on the ground, forgotten by the tree that once gave them life. Dull colors marked a brittle surface and cracking exteriors told the age of the seasons. Unrecognizable holes dotting the leaves brought alive the insects that had once fed through them. And the soil hidden under the leaves, having been trampled upon for many years, revealed the lifespan of the forest, the present history of its creation. Prints engraved in the dirt left proof of the life that laid hidden within those simple trees and battered shrubs that others could only see.

And then, as her topaz eyes searched the bits of sky visible through the roof of limbs, she saw his face. He was smiling, a mimicry of her own delicate lips. He completed her site of the hidden meanings of life that most others didn`t care enough to look for. His eyes sparkled like the glowing sun, his teeth white as fresh snow scattered amongst cold mountains. Dimples on his cheeks resembled holes hidden under the earth that tripped her during times of utter bliss, leaving her sprawled upon her back with laughs of joy wracking her small form. And his skin, as smooth as the sloping beads of sand covering the Sahara. He was perfect. Her hidden life to behold- her beautiful forest filled with secrets of wonder and history all his own. He was her all, her life, the person that completed her eternal being.

And as she came out of her gift of precognition, she stared into those shining eyes that had plagued her vision with utter joy. Liquid gold seemed to merge as their eyes met, full of love and passion. As she sucked in a true breath of unneeded nourishment, a fire ignited in her eyes. That fire was because of him, because of those feelings that she couldn`t escape- that she didn`t want to escape. He drew her in with every move, every flinch. And as she continued to admire his features shamelessly, she realized an important truth. He was her Jasper and she his Alice...for ever and eternity.

* * *

**See, I warned you that it was short! But did the words and storyline catch your attention? Did you enjoy this little one-shot? Please R&R your opinions. They are greatly appreciated and help me in making future stories much better. :)**


End file.
